Flat display devices such as thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) devices and active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display devices have been widely used in various industrial and civilian applications. Gate driving chips and source driving chips are often used in TFT-LCD devices and AMOLED devices for controlling the scanning of the pixel array and refreshing voltages for displaying images, respectively.
To use less printed circuit boards (PCBs) as the gate driving chips in a flat display device, propel link gate (PLG) wirings are used to mainly transmit signals outputted by a source driving circuit to a gate driving chip. PLG wirings are also used to transmit signals, e.g., power supply signals.